


বর্ষাবিধুর

by Komorebiwalk



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Love, Nostalgia, Platonic Soulmates
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk
Summary: Rainy day... the melody of rain drops , the petrichor create the soothing ambience to transcend our mind to the realm of nostalgia... But how does it feel when love germinates in this ambience?... We wonder how love can be so natural yet a passionate enigma... at the same time...
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	বর্ষাবিধুর

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/gifts).



হিমেল হাওয়ার স্নিগ্ধ পরশ  
মনন ছুঁয়ে যায় সে ভাসি  
পাগলা বাতাস থমকে দাঁড়ায়  
বর্ষা বলে "এই ত আসি!"  
দামাল মেঘে আকাশ ভরাট  
চলছে খেলা, লুকোচুরি  
নয়ন ভাজন পর্দা সে ত  
মিঠে হাওয়ায় যায় সে উড়ি  
পদধ্বনি মিলিয়ে যে যায়  
স্তব্ধ প্রহর, সয়না দেরী  
নীরবতার আখর ভাঙি  
চাইছে নয়ন দুজনারই  
আকাশ ভরা মেঘ এর খেলা  
নয়ন দুটি স্বপ্নে ভাসে  
অপর জনে বিস্ময় এ চায়  
"মনে তাহার কি যে আসে!"  
বিস্ময়ে শেষ হয়না সে ত  
চমকে ওঠে স্মৃতির লেখা  
বাদলা হাওয়া... হিমেল পরশ...  
সেই ত তাদের প্রথম দেখা!  
মন ভেসে যায় অতল তলে  
কত স্মৃতির রোমান্থনে  
নয়ন দুটি চাইছে যে থির  
মনের মানুষ বাহুবাঁধনে 

গগন চিড়ে ঝিলিক ওঠে  
চমকে মেঘের আনাগোনা  
ঝমঝমিয়ে বর্ষা আসে  
স্তব্ধ হলো প্রহর গোনা  
বর্ষা নামে আপন স্নেহে  
সোঁদামাটির গন্ধ আসে  
দুইজোড়া চোখ নিবদ্ধ যে  
প্রেমবিধুর সপ্নে ভাসে  
বর্ষা সে ত বাঁধ মানেনা  
দামাল হাওয়া এগিয়ে আসে  
ফিরতে গিয়েও থমকে দাঁড়ায়  
বর্ষামিঠুর মধুর হেসে  
বর্ষা নামে প্রবল ধারায়  
সোঁদামাটির গন্ধ ভাসে  
সিক্ত দুজন আলিঙ্গনে  
পরম স্নেহে ভালোবেসে...

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first post in Ao3!... I was a bit nervous to post but now finally!... It's just a work inspired by Ashley2011's " Cloud - watching , with a side of petrichor infused tea" ( whenever it's a beautiful rainy day I always go back to her page to re-read her beautiful work ❤️). Special thanks to Autumnal_Leaves for giving me detailed instructions of how to post and other things... Thanks for your constant support and encouragement...
> 
> Let me know If you guys enjoyed reading my work... Comment below!❤️


End file.
